Hakuryuu and Morgiana: Pitch Black Room
by Hiyu0ki
Summary: Morgiana met Hakuryuu in a pitch black space where she finds out her true feelings towards him...


**I was bored so I wrote this one chapter fanfic… I don't own Magi or anything in Magi. **

Morgiana was in a dark room with nothing beside her. She looked around to see if anyone's here, but she can't see nor hear anything. Then, she heard a sound _"mo…..rgi…..an…..I…am"_ It was becoming clearer, _"Morgi….a…..dono… I am" _Morgiana recognized this voice. It was Hakuryuu's.

"Hakuryuu-san?" Morgiana started to listen for Hakuryuu's voice. She listened as closely as she can. The voice came again, this time a little clearer.

"Morgiana-dono…. I am sorr-…." Morgiana looked around once more, this time, she saw a blurry looking figure in front of her.

"Hakuryuu-san? Is that you?" Morgiana walked towards the figure, "Hakuryuu-san?" Morgiana started to speed up a little more. The figure was becoming more visible. Morgiana kept walking to see who the figure was. She stopped and fell silent. The blurry figure became clear. It was Hakuryuu, but there was one thing different about him, his eye doesn't have life in them. He looked so dark and lonely. "Hakuryuu-san…. Are you Hakuryuu-san?" Morgiana said with doubt. Hakuryuu looked up, his eyes widened.

"Morgiana-dono…" He said, his voice cracked. He looked her in the eye. His eyes were dark and filled with hatred, he looked like that he went to hell and back.

"Hakuryuu-san, why are you here?" Morgiana questioned. Hakuryuu shook his head and didn't speak. "Hakuryuu-san, answer me, please!" Morgiana went up to Hakuryuu and shook he lightly.

"Morgiana-dono, I am sorry…." Hakuryuu whispered.

"What do you mean?" Morgiana felt her heart sink. She felt an eerie feeling, she took a peak behind her. Large giant glowing figures started to devour the black room, horrified, Morgiana turned to Hakuryuu. "We need to get out!" Morgiana took Hakuryuu's hand and ran, but Hakuryuu didn't move an inch. Morgiana looked back and saw Hakuryuu's disappointed face. "Hakuryuu-san? What are you doing we need to get moving!" Morgiana pulled Hakuryuu.

"I can't go Morgiana-dono" Hakuryuu lowered his head. Morgiana can feel her own heart pounding nervously. Morgiana shook her head, she seized Hakuryuu's hands close to her chest.

"Hakuryuu… Hakuryuu-san…." Morgiana felt hot tears streaming down her face unwilling to stop. "We can be together, let's go back!" Morgiana whispered eagerly.

"Morgiana-dono," Hakuryuu smiled gently. "No matter how long, no matter how painful it is. I will always love you…. Thank you…" Hakuryuu started to fade. His body turned see-through. His dark, blank eyes twinkled with light. His hands escaping Morgiana's grasp, still smiling, he slowly leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Morgiana's forehead. "I love you."

"Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana chased after him, reaching for Hakuryuu's hands. Before she knew it, he was gone. Morgiana sobbed and wiped her eyes with her hands multiple times. "Hakuryuu-san… Hakuryuu-san… I haven't told you anything, haven't have time to tell you anything…." She spoke to nobody. "I love you…. I love you…" She kept whispering, but nobody can hear her. The glowing monster came devouring Morgiana. She didn't struggle or panic. She slowly took a deep breath and fell into the stomach of the creature.

"…giana, Morgiana!" Morgiana's eyes shot open. The sunlight blinding her, she quickly sat up looking around to see if she is dead. She saw Alibaba and Aladdin sitting beside her looking worried.

"Morg-san," Aladdin smiled. Alibaba sighed with relief.

"You were knocked out in a battle, feeling okay?" Alibaba patted her head. Morgiana nodded weakly.

"Morg-san, you sure you're okay?" Aladdin held her hand. "You look pale…" Morgiana smiled, but didn't say anything.

_So, it was a dream…_ Morgiana thought, she was back at Sindria, Alibaba and Aladdin was with her. She didn't feel like it was a dream. It was a real event. Hakuryuu really appeared, he saved her from the ferocious monster. Morgiana touched her forehead where Hakuryuu kissed her. She could still feel Hakuryuu's lips there, as if he was still kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Morgiana murmured, "I love you too, Hakuryuu-san."


End file.
